The subject matter disclosed here generally relates to racks, and more particularly, to an adjustable rackmount assembly for a computer rack.
A xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d is a frame or cabinet for holding other equipment, such as servers and/or other computer components. Most computer racks are between 24 and 42 xe2x80x9crack unitsxe2x80x9d in height, with each rack unit being 1.75 inches. A standard rack is 19 inches wide; however, wider racks are also available. For example, Hewlett-Packard Company, of Palo Alto, Calif., offers various xe2x80x9cNetServerxe2x80x9d rack configurations including its line of xe2x80x9cSystem/Exe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSystem/Uxe2x80x9d products. Each of these products has a width of approximately 23.5 inches and a depth of 36.5 inches. However, other commonly-used racks have different depths.
Various xe2x80x9crackmount kitsxe2x80x9d are also available from Hewlett-Packard in order to provide support members (including, but not limited to, racks and slides) for mounting various components inside its NetServer racks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,909 to Tang et al. (and assigned at issuance to Hewlett-Packard Company) discloses a rail system for use in an equipment enclosure and is incorporated by reference here. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,903 to Abbot (also assigned at issuance to Hewlett-Packard Company) discloses a rack support rail system and is also incorporated by reference here. However, these conventional rackmount assemblies are limited to 36.5 inch deep rack configurations and can not be easily, or safely, used with racks having other depth dimensions.
These and other drawbacks of conventional technology are addressed here by providing an adjustable rackmount assembly including a support member; a bracket positionable beside the support member for supporting one end of the support member in the rack; a pin configured to extend from the support member and through the bracket for positioning the support member relative to the bracket; and a spring fastener, engageable with an end of the pin, for retaining the pin in the bracket.
Also disclosed is an adjustable rackmount assembly including a support member; first means positionable beside the support member for supporting one end of the support member in the rack; second means configured to extend from the support means and through the first means for positioning the support member relative to the bracket; and means for clipping to an end of the second means and retaining the second means in the first means.
In another embodiment, the technology disclosed here relates to a rack including a base; a plurality of columns extending from the base; and a support member, having a plurality of holes, extending between two of the columns. A bracket is positioned beside the support member for securing one end of the support member to one of the two columns. The bracket has a plurality of slots arranged end-to-end and separated by a distance between adjacent ends of the each slot. A mounting pin assembly, having at least two pins extending from one side of a yoke, is arranged so that each pin extends through a hole in the support member and through a slot in the bracket for positioning the support member relative to the bracket. A spring clip is then engaged with the pins for retaining the pins in the bracket and support member.